metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Noxus
Noxus is a Bounty Hunter who first appeared in Metroid Prime Hunters. He is a powerful Vhozon hunter. Profile Noxus is of the Vhozons, a highly esteemed monastic race on the Outer Rim of the galaxy. Noxus' sole reason for trying his hand at Bounty Hunting is to stop crime and protect the universe from losing the balance between good and evil. As did many of the other Bounty Hunters, Noxus recieved word of opportunity to recieve an extremely powerful weapon or source from the Alimbic Cluster, which he frantically goes to search for in hopes he can use it to bring peace to the galaxy, or at least stop it from falling into the wrong hands or the unworthy. Noxus was first encountered by Samus Aran on Arcterra, in combat with the Kriken bounty hunter, Trace. Logbook Entry "Analysis indicates that the skin of this hunter has extraordinary insulating properties. NOXUS' weapon is the JUDICATOR, capable of a charged shot that can freeze an opponent in its tracks." Fight scene During the confrontation, Noxus notices Samus and goes straight for her. In the fight, the player must alternate between Trace and Noxus. The player fights off Noxus, but he will, from time to time, run under a frozen ramp for cover and then Trace comes into the conflict firing his Imperialist (a strange note: in the scene, Trace is able to rapidly fire his Imperialist as opposed to when players use it. In multiplayer mode, the Imperialist has a slow rate of fire and takes time before it is ready to fire again). After the player defeats Noxus, Trace flees, only to return later. Profile continued Noxus later traveled to the Oubliette to break the Seal Sphere in search of the ultimate power. Upon doing this, he and the other hunters, Kanden, Trace, Weavel, Sylux and Spire were left to battle Gorea. Gorea managed to drain the powers from him and the hunters, but when Samus destroyed Gorea and the Oubliette, Noxus and the others escaped. It is thought that Rundas and Noxus' species are not far apart, or perhaps the same in some ways. This is because they both have a preference for using icy weaponry, and they also have similar appearances, which can be recognizably noticed in their torso and head shape. This is only speculated and is in no way confirmed yet. Noxus is a native character of Metroid Prime Hunters. Multiplayer Gameplay Noxus becomes a playable multiplayer hunter after he is defeated on Arcterra. Battle Characteristics Noxus' Affinity Weapon is the Judicator. When using it, his charge shots work differently than those of other hunters in that instead of firing a 3-round scattering burst (at the cost of 5 ammunition), he instead fires a short-range wave (Does 15 damage) that can freeze enemies for a short amount of time. A strange glitch occurs with Noxus. When fighting with Noxus and the Judicator, if the player lowers his aim to the floor and his hunter's head facing the opponent (given that they are both on the same level) and the player fires a charged Judicator shot, the short range weapon turns into a long ranged shot. This is known as "Shadow Freezing". Many players see this glitch as cheating and Noxus's popularity in combat had risen because of this. 'Alternate + Noxus' alternate form is the Vhoscythe, an adaptation of his species with defensive and offensive advantages, in that on defense it can be used to escape, be generally harder to attack, fit into small spaces, and, as with all alternate forms, immune to headshots. Offensive advantages come in the form of the ability to extend a leg appendage and use it as a close-range attack with considerable damage (42 damage). When in this form, Noxus handles and appears to be a sort of top. Compared to other alternate forms, it's speed is relatively high when moving straight, but overall steering is poor because it reacts slowly. Requires full attention by the user to prevent an unintended fall or death. The Vhoscythe is unique in that it can continually be on the attack until it reaches it's target; once its attack appendage is extended, it can stay extended continually as long as the player holds down the button, or until it comes into contact with a target. When the Vhoscythe attack is used, it takes about half a second before it actually can cause damage; the appendage is busy slowly extending from the body during this time. It takes about an additional second to reach full range, as the appendage still extends outwards. If an enemy is hit, the attack is reset and it will take about another half second before damage can be dealt again. This attack has a higher damage than that of most other alternate forms; it deals 42 points of damage per hit. It is disadvantageous in that it is not a high-rapidity attack, such as Spire's Dialanche, which if it can stay on top of the target it can kill an opponent rather quickly. Multiplayer strategies It should be noted that 1 fully charged judicator shot (must hit) plus 3 uncharged headshots with the judicator will do 108 damage. Trivia * Despite having almost the same abilities as Rundas, there is no connection between the two hunters. * Noxus and Rundas are mostly alike in the fact that both became bounty hunters to administer justice to criminals and their arrogant personalities. Appearances *Metroid Prime Hunters'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Appears as a trophy and sticker)'' *''[[Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bosses Category:Characters